The Friendship of Snape and Lily
by sophiemug
Summary: This story dives into the early lives of Severus Snape and Lily Evans. See how they coped with their life at Hogwarts and at home. Lily learnt to become a smart and caring young lady and an extremely powerful witch and Snape was overtaken by power.


_**Chapter 1 **_

My sister never got me, who I was, or what I could do.

I was beginning to worry if anyone would understand me. My mind raced with anger and pain seemed to run through my body as quickly as the blood ran through my veins.

The grass was long and where I lay in the earth. There was a dip to fit my body shape perfectly, as if I had been lying in the same spot for years. My eyes adjusted to the bright blue sunlit sky as I wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks and rolling onto my side I noticed the scenery I was so familiar with. I felt safe, I don't know what this feeling was but I felt as if I was protected wherever I sat in this landscape.

In front of me stood a high tree, thick with ivy seeming to journey up towards the sky twisting in and out of the bark, teething its way through the cracks. It was eaten into the ground protruding no roots but knots in which seemed to be swollen as they stuck out from the earth. A single leaf was attached to the end of a branch which was positioned to point to the base of the tree. My eyes scanned down the trunk which was twisted like a coil, peeling bark from every angle and creaking as though it was still coiling tighter still.

'Lily!' Rushing to my feet I began to head towards the tree to hide. 'Lily Evans? We have to go home, mother wants us back.' Too scared to reply I edged further around the tree and began to descend the other side of the hill. 'Lily, if you don't get here now I will tell mother what you did to me!' Petunia knew that she could use myself against me. In panic thinking of the last time I was punished for something I didn't do, I immediately ran back up the hill looking down at my sister I sped past and headed directly towards the house.

Not looking behind me I continued to run, my breath sped up as did my heart rate as I neared the gate of the garden, I could hear my sister's footsteps behind me I reached the door having to stop to knock I then turned back to see Petunia had reached the gate and was running towards me, knocking again frantically I braved another turn only to become nose to nose with my sister, gritting her teeth, I stared into the insane eyes and I could see myself looming in the darkness of her pupils.

'Girls,' the door flung open to reveal my father dressed in his usual suit for the office holding his paper he usually read on a Sundays. 'Please stop your fighting, Lily, Petunia inside please.' Grabbing onto both of our cardigans he pulled us apart and into the dining room.

My mother had laid out the cutlery, crockery and had placed a single flower in the vase always positioned in the middle of the table. Underneath laid a red and white checked table cloth, situating onto my usual seat I began to play with the napkin. The napkin flew into the air and transformed into a white dove, fluttering around the room it soured weaving through the pictures and ornaments on the mantelpiece. Flying towards me I held out my hand and it landed on top of my palm nesting, there was a loud crash from the door and the napkin fell onto the floor.

'Lilly?' my mother spoke in shock, looking at her feet lay the broken fragments of the plate which she was wiping dry from cleaning. Tears began to fill my eyes as I knew that my mother now was beginning to believe my sister and the dawning of realisation that I would be locked away rang alarm bells in my head.

My mother was a neat lady as she laid everything in its rightful place. She never scolded or seen unhappy. I loved her very much. She was perfect and I was about to ruin her reputation. Before she had the chance to speak I leapt from my seat and dashed to the closest exit. Gripping onto the door frame I skidded around narrowly missing the shoe rack I fell to my knees. Scampering to the front door I reached for the handle and flung it open before running down the porch step and into the woods.

Branches hit me at every part of my body as I ran bewildered to where I was going, it was getting late and I could imagine what it would be like if I were to go back home. I couldn't go back to them, I was a freak my sister was right and I needed to stay away in order to protect my family and keep them safe from me.

Reaching a field at the top of the hill I could see my house at the bottom lit from the inside, the light beamed out of every window onto the garden revealing the flowers of all types. Looking up from the house I realised that the sky was clouding and the sun was setting in a panic I considered returning before morning but I knew that I would not be able to find my way in the dark. Exploring around my surroundings I tried to figure out where I could go when I saw a light from the bottom of the hill in the same direction as the house. It was a single ball of light that seemed to float and sway as if it was being blown by the wind. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was pure white with a hint of a blue outline and as it moved it seemed to trail a little behind giving an effect of hair in water. It began to travel into the trees and I couldn't help but follow.

Galloping down the steep hill I could see it twisting and spinning around the trees moving forward every time I caught up, I was transfixed by it, it was as if I had been completely taken over and I felt myself beginning to feel lighter as if I could fly, which by my standard didn't seen completely impossible. It felt like I had been following it no more than a few seconds when I realised that it had lead me home blinking before my very eyes the light vanished. Peering around I tried to find where it had vanished too hoping to see it flutter off in another direction for me to follow but as I feared there was nothing but the dark woods surrounding the house.

'Lilly, thank goodness' I didn't have any time to prepare myself when I opened the door as I was immediately swung into the arms of my father. Being held in a tight grip I felt the air being pushed out of my chest. 'Where have you been?'

'You really don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. I just would like to go to bed please.' Looking into my dad's eyes I knew that I was about to be questioned for what happened with my mother and I was dreading every second of it. He looked at my face and understood that I wanted to leave it till morning so he carried me up to my room.

The sound of the birds woke me the next morning it was another clear day. The sun was beaming through the white clouds as the birds flew across disappearing in and out of the clouds.

Pushing back the covers I walked towards the window and opened it leaning on the sill I could see the same tree I had seen every morning since I could remember. It felt like a another normal day, breathing in the fresh air I was about to pull away to venture downstairs when suddenly I could hear an ungodly scream, the ringing stung my ears, gripping onto them with my palms I looked up to see the tree uncoiling before my very eyes twisting in the other direction before recoiling itself back again. I had never seen anything like it apart from the ball of light that lead me home that previous night and I knew that today was going to be just as interesting and adventurous.

There was a creak of the door and before I could turn around I could hear Petunia's laugh as she saw my holding my ears as if in pain, turning I could see that she was already dressed, staring at me with the same hatred as always. It was as if I was an alien from another world, which is what I felt like, being what I am. She stood there for a good time before she left for me to get ready continuing to stare me down as she closed the door.

Every morning our mother would take us out in the holidays for a walk around the woods, she thought it would be a way of bonding us together, which I now never would happen as Petunia didn't understand that I was different. In some ways I thought it was jealously but I think she just didn't like me. Of course I tried to connect with her, she is my sister after all, but she didn't want anything to do with me, she was determined to ignore and try to disown me as a sister and from her thoughts.

Downstairs by the door were our shoes lined ready for us as usual, the door had been left open and I could see my mother saying goodbye to our father as he went off to work. It was a normal day; little did I know that things were going to change.

We started to walk and Petunia ran off on her own adventure leaving me with my mother who had not spoken or made eye contact all morning. Peering over I tried to speak but before I could Petunia gave a yell from somewhere in the deeper into the woods, as fast as I could carry myself I hurtled, jumped and rolled around all the obstacles to reach her. My mother was a fair way back from where I found Petunia who was huddled in a ball on the floor near a rabbit hole which her foot had obviously got caught in, she had tears in her eyes and gave me a pleading look. Leaning over I held out my hand and before she could grab it a Lily had formed in my hand spinning in circles until it started to fly into the air.

'You are a freak!' Petunia screamed at me through tear filled eyes and lifted, with great difficulty, to her feet. She was about to speak again and opened her mouth but stopped and was staring behind my right shoulder, she backed away slowly and proceeded to run down the hill hobbling as she went. Confused I watched and feared of what she had seen, thinking of many possibilities my first instinct was to run but there was something whispering to me in my mind to turn. Slowly looking down towards my feet I immediately noticed the soft grass and knew that I was to face the tree I had seen that very morning.

Lifting my eye sight up again I placed a foot around and as the rest of my body followed I was met with a pair of dark eyes that glistened in the sunlight. I blinked before registering that it was a boy, about the same age as I. He was holding out his hand and in it sat the single leaf from the tree he was standing directly under. Watching it, it started to lift as if it had wings, into the sky souring over and through the branches of the trees. I followed it with my eyes and watched it land back onto the branch it once lay before.

Gazing back at him he smiled at me with great happiness and I couldn't help but step towards him. His skin was white, crystal clear which made his black eyes and black hair stand out. He wore simple clothes for a boy of his age, they were browns and greens that made him fuse within the surroundings. He was standing directly at the base of the tree holding a red leather book in one hand. Stepping forward I could see a gap in which he must have appeared from when I was with Petunia earlier. I was taking everything in at this point, the tree, the leaf and him before finally piecing it all together.

'It was you.' I pondered at the sight of him, as I logically realised taking into consideration what had happened the previous night. 'You led me home last night.'

Nodding he stepped down and stood directly in front of me seeming to be staring in fascination, I could hear his breath shaking as he got closer and he reached out and placed his hand on my arm.

'You're not a freak Lily,' he spoke as his face glistened now in the light of sun 'You are just different, just like me'

Warmth travelled through my body and I could feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears. I had never felt a part of something until now. Reaching forward I wrapped my arms around him as if I would never let go. He was like me, different. I had suffered for so long feeling like an outcast and now I had found the one person I had been dreaming about for most of my life. One of my dreams had come true right before my very eyes. Still holding onto him I could feel him squeeze me tight and I knew that I would be untouched and safe if he was around with me. Letting go I wiped my eyes and returned his gaze, but before long he grabbed my hand and he started to walk with me.

'Don't worry about your sister Lily,' the boy talked above anything to cure the silence 'she is just jealous of what you can do and that she can't.'

'Thank you; you don't understand how nice it is to hear that from someone like me. Sorry that sounded terribly rude. May I as you something?' my eyebrows raised as I lowered my head read for an answer, he nodded and stopped for a while to listen 'Who are you?' I couldn't help but wonder and think how long he had been coming to the place that I confined myself, had he always been there without me knowing, and why would he show himself now? Or I was just thinking into circumstances too much again.

'My name is Severus,' he answered as we approached the edge of the woods near the lake. The water was still and seemed it was sparkling, pulling me to the edge and then letting go of my hand he sat down on the bank and began throwing the random stones that were laying around the earth.

'Severus Snape' he repeated as he gazed out to the water.

The ripples from the stone expanded seeming to stretch across the whole lake, for a moment I did think whether he was making them stretch that far which heightened my excitement greatly.

How could he be real?

He seemed so peaceful in himself as he sat observed the view, it seemed nothing would ever stop his concentration. I didn't want to disturb it but approached and sat directly next to him. Feeling my arm rub against his, his head moved around to face mine and with a look of shock he lay back quickly and started to distract himself by surveying the movement of the clouds in the sky.

'Serverus?' I started to ask as I lay back parallel to Snape 'What are we?' I was determined that he would explain to me and by the look that I was giving him I know he understood my stubbornness.

'Lily, you are a witch' Severus rolled his head to face me and smiled. Giving out a giggle he watched my face change into my usual thinking state. 'You always look lovely when you think Lily.'

I could feel my face beginning to pink so I shot my gaze back to the clouds in order for him not to see me, I could hear his breath wave as he continued to giggle to himself.

I was analysing in my head how this could be possible, it is not like I had been born into it, why me? Did I have anyone who was like me in my family that I wasn't aware about, maybe that explains my uncle's habit of speaking to himself constantly?

'Lily,' I could feel my little finger being held with his and I felt my heart beginning to pound its way out of my chest 'Something will happen very soon and you need to be aware of it,' and with that he began to explain to me about Hogwarts and everything magical in his world.

The school was a place of magic and mystery. It held all types of secrets which would allow me to learn about whom I am and what I can do with my powers. I couldn't help but firing out questions after questions, which I don't think Severus minded. I think he liked that he was in control of the conversation and knew more than I ever have.

It felt like we had been friends forever, we connected like I have never connected with anyone before, mainly as I knew he was like me, but I knew that I would still find him fascinating even if we were different. I had gained a true relationship that I didn't want to let go of but I realised that I had better be getting back, my mother was probably wondering where I am, she may have even been looking for me.

'Severus can we do this again tomorrow?' I asked with a pleading tone to my voice as I gripped onto his finger tighter awaiting the answer that I was longing to hear. The silence spread across the area like a mist on a winter morning and all I could just hear the faint splashing of water against the side of the bank.

'Of course.' Gripping my finger back he stood and held his hand out for me, lifting to my feet I brushed the dirt off my skirt. Nodding at Severus I began to turn to walk when he reached his hand towards me, in a panic I could feel myself shake, closing my eyes I then opened them after hearing another giggle from under his breath. Opening my eyes I realised that he was holding a piece of grass which he had taken from my hair, they were obviously seen considering that my red hair had been getting brighter these past few days because courtesy of the sun, not that I was expecting anything else to happen for that matter.

The conversation was flowing the whole way back to the house, which was strange for me seeing as I was the brainbox of my class who no one understood. I found it fascinating that he could keep up with my vocabulary and speed that I spoke. After a while I got to the end of the wood when I saw the gate to my house, the one sight I didn't want to see for maybe just a little while longer.

'Severus where should I meet you—' as I turned he was nowhere to be seen, sharply turning from side to side in all directions I was longing to see him again it took me a good few minutes before I decided to give up and return home.

My mother and father didn't speak to me all evening as Petunia was taking up all their time with her constant moaning and grieving over her foot. Hearing her voice from everywhere in the house I decided to confine into my room, it was the only place where I could only faintly hear her without wanting to lob something at her.

I couldn't think of anything else at the moment apart from what Severus had said about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Everything all seemed unreal and I couldn't help but let my mind wonder, pulling out my draw I chucked a wad of paper onto the floor and a series of pencils and started to draw. Coming up with different ideas of how it looked, what it was like inside and how I would be normal there.

Continuing to draw I started to scribble about my day and drew the tree outside my window, my mind whirled and I began to think about Severus and began to draw him. I was trying to remember everything about him, chucking drawings which didn't capture him in the paper basket by my door.

About to give up I saw a light appear from behind my glass window and to my relief realised it was him. Rushing to the window I opened the curtains and unhinged the window and a stick flew past me into my room. In shock I ran towards it and held it into my hands. The stick had been carved and chipped to smooth the edges, the handle was carved with a flower pattern in amazement by its beauty I clambered to the window to get a sight of him but yet again he was nowhere.

Looking back into the candle lit room I was previously transfixed in I noticed all of the drawings on the floor and sighed in unhappiness at my awful drawings.

His face I had grown used too. Yet I wasn't able to capture it perfectly.

_**Chapter 2 **_

A few weeks had passed, I returned every day to meet Severus at the same spot and we would talk and walk different places each time. There seemed to always be something new to talk about with us and I always learnt something new that fascinated me even more about this whole world of magic. One day I had taken my mothers' Polaroid camera and began to take photos of the area, I tried all the time to capture him but he always hid from view whenever I moved. I wanted a picture, as all I had was a drawing which was very inaccurate. Mainly because I wasn't very talented at art, I have always been more logically talented than an artist.

It was the morning of my 11th birthday and I awoke to a rainy day in March. Awaking I put on my dressing gown and grabbed my diary from under my pillow and headed towards the staircase reading everything that I had documented those past weeks. Peeling the back cover slightly one of my drawings fell down the stairs in front of me; letting out a sigh I descended the stairs.

'What's this?' Petunia had appeared from nowhere and grabbed the drawing from the floor holding it above her head and waving it in a sarcastic motion. I stopped halfway from the bottom snarling at her.

'Lovely for you to wish me a Happy Birthday Petunia, now please may I have that back'

'Who is this?' she laughed, as her eyes began to wander onto the drawing 'Does he know? That you are a freak?'

'Hands off Petunia,' running down the stairs she quickly stepped to the side making me fall into the door beside her, lifting myself up I followed her with my eyes as she ran into the living room. I sped to the doorframe and watched her approach the lit fireplace situated at the opposite wall to my position, she smirked.

'You dare Petunia and I will, I will-' thinking about it for a second I realised the stick that Severus had given was hidden in my diary and mischievously I concocted a brilliant plan.

Opening my diary I lifted it in the air swirling it around and then directly pointed in the direction her hand 'I wouldn't if I were you.'

Shock ran onto Petunia's face and the only colour left on her face vanished from sight, her body became ridged and he gave a loud gulp. Her hand shaking she began to step away from the fire, I followed her hand with the stick until she was standing over by the kitchen door. As she dropped the picture to the floor the door to the kitchen flew open revealing my mother holding an envelope.

'Lily. Petunia. Stop the fighting just for once please. Lily I have something of yours here.' My mother and I had discussed what had happened many weeks ago and everything was back to normal, she held it out for me to take, from what I could make out it had a red wax stamp on the back holding the envelope flap down. I realised that I would have to again explain what was happening. Reaching out I grabbed the end and pulled it towards me.

The writing was fancy, written in calligraphy pen which a few blotches and smears. The paper was thick, twisting it around I was attracted to the stamp which engraved a crest I had never seen before. The crest was split into four sections, one with a snake, another, a type of bird, another, a badger and a lion. In the middle was an H analysing it further something triggered in my mind and I breathed in so quick that I nearly choked on my own breath. Coughing I ripped open the envelope and read the first line.

_Dear, Miss Evans_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September await your owl no later than July 31._

_Sincerely, Serena Xaviar_

Reading intently I flicked through the two other letters faster than I had ever read before and stared at my mother, I was completely flabbergasted, this was actually happening. Handing the letters about the equipment I needed to my mother I ran to the front door.

'Lily what is going on,' she breathed in heavily before speaking again 'Cauldron, robes? Oh my word Lily you _were_ telling the truth. This is wonderful!' Reading the next letters it stated:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__  
><em>_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY__  
><em>

_UNIFORM__  
><em>_First-year students will require:__  
><em>_ sets of plain work robes (black)__  
><em>_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
><em>_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
><em>_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)__  
><em>_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:__  
><em>_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__by Miranda Goshawk__  
><em>_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__  
><em>_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__  
><em>_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__  
><em>_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by Phyllida Spore__  
><em>_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__  
><em>_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by Newt Scamander__  
><em>_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.__  
><em>

Frantically grabbing a rain mac and pulling on my red wellington boots I opened the front door and was met with a lady dressed in a full length green gown, her jewellery larger than most and she wore rings on every finger. Her face was defined. Her wrinkles deep, as she smiled and her eyes were boldly glowing bright amber reminding me of cat's eyes. They looked like moving fire, distracted I couldn't help but stare at her with my mouth gaping wide.

'Hello Lily. Sorry, are you going somewhere?' She had a friendly tone to her voice, that seemed to warm your ears and she began to step inside. 'I shall talk to your mother, you may carry on.' As she passed she gave a wink as if she knew exactly where I was heading or what I was about to do. She floated along the floor like a boat on calm water. As I watched her disappear into the kitchen door I sharply spun and jumping down the porch steps onto the pathway, hurtling over the gate still holding the letter tightly in my hand I began to sprint taking to notice of the pouring rain.

'Snape!' I had reached the field and began to scream for him. I needed to see him, to tell him that I would be spending my school time with him at Hogwarts. I wanted to ask him how everything worked, how I would get everything I needed. I had so many questions about where it was, how we got there and what does the letter mean sending a reply by owl?

'Severus,' repeating his name a few times I got no reply, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed so I continued to shout for him 'I got it, it is here, I am going to Hogwarts with you.'

I started to spin on the spot holding the letter close to my chest, closing my eyes I was transported to my vision of the school, walking down the corridors and seeing other people like Snape and I.

Getting dizzy I fell in the grass holding the letter above me, reading it over and over I studied the crest again at the top, the school houses were represented by an animal and I was sussing out which was which at this point. Quickly standing back up I realised that the letter was beginning to become wet and the ink from my name began to run. Placing it into my rain mac I started to run around the tree looking into the gap searching for him.

'Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,' I kept repeating over and over trying to decide which I would want to be in and hoping I could be in the same as Severus. Still not seeing any sign of him I kept calling his name until I heard a huge yell of excitement coming from the base of the tree.

A hand holding a letter shot into sight which was followed by the face of Severus from the tree. Staring at each other we both spotted each other's letters and ran towards each other, I jumped and Severus caught me. We span in a circle for ages before releasing each other and talking over each other practically finishing each other's sentences.

'You and me-' I shouted as Snape held onto my shoulders.

'Together, I know, in the same school.'

'We get to spend every day together, learning!'

'And having fun too I hope!'

'You will have to help me get everything I need though.'

'Yes of course, we shall go to Diagon Alley together.'

'Diagon Alley?' I questioned bringing the conversation to a slower pace, thinking of it as another place that I could discover and explore.

'That is where we can get everything you need, don't worry I have been loads of times you are in safe hands Lily! Although, Lily it will cost a lot.' He explained that I would need to get my money transferred into galleons when we got there, with a trip to Gringotts. Even the names sounded exciting and better still it was run by goblins, as if this world couldn't get more interesting. He stared at me as I was gaping in awe of everything he was saying and started to giggle, hitting him in the arm I pushed him to the ground only for him to grab onto the bottom of my mac.

'So when can we go?' I asked as I lay my head on his chest feeling the cold rain hit my face.

'It is up to you.' He replied.


End file.
